Silly
by Kathryn1234
Summary: Unsure about what to get his girlfriend for her birthday, the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid realizes that it would have been easier to ask her, then to go to Garcia and Morgan for help..


Silly

_I don't own CM or the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid __it depresses me to write that so many times. Maybe I should stop writing CM fics? Bahh! I love Spencer far too much. Natalie? She's all mine! That makes me happy (:_

_I got the idea for this little fic because I ate a bite of the amazing peanut butter pie that my Aunt gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Yes, I asked for pie. It's an amazing pie. I did a dance after a bite and my cousin, Brianna, laughed at me. It made me feel silly (: So hence, Silly, came to be!_

Dr. Spencer Reid was in a constant worry. Derek Morgan noticed on the plane ride home from Arizona after finishing a case in two weeks.

"Hey, kid," he said, sitting down next to the young genius. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Natalie's birthday is in two days. I haven't had any time to think of what to get her; I've been so busy with the case." Reid confessed, keeping his eyes staring at the sky. "I don't want her to be upset with me."

Morgan laughed. Reid glared at him. "Kid, she won't be mad at you. She knows what your job is. She understands how time consuming it is. She'll understand. Garcia still wants to throw her that surprise party, and let us all meet her." he sounded so sure of himself that Reid almost believed him.

Almost.

He was pleasantly surprised, and disappointed that the surprise party idea was ruined, to see his girlfriend sitting on his desk when he got back to Quantico. "Natalie?" She squealed with excitement and ran to hug him.

"I missed you," she whispered softly. "I couldn't wait for you to get home. Pen hacked your phone and got my number. She called me and invited me to wait here for you," she said with a smile. Penelope Garcia stuck her head out of the hall way and stuck her tongue out at Reid.

"Sorry, Reid. You haven't brought me to invite us all!" Garcia huffed. Morgan walked out of the elevator with JJ and Garcia squealed.

"Hot stuff!" she ran to hug him.

"Hey there, baby girl," Morgan hugged her back.

"Very much so, my love. I have a surprise waiting for you in my office," No one missed the wink she gave Morgan.

He laughed. "Well, damn, goddess, let's go." They took off down the hall.

Natalie giggled. "They're so cute! I wish they'd get together already,"

The BAU team looked at her quizzically. "Oh," she said waving her hand. "Pen explained everything to me."

Rossi followed Hotch up to his office. Emily and JJ introduced themselves but Natalie interrupted them. "I already know who you girls are! You're Emily and you're JJ!"

"Right," JJ said laughing. "I guess Garcia…"

"Pictures, back ground information, everything. I just have to meet Henry! Please?! His baby pictures are so adorable!" Natalie added with a squeal.

"Of course! Reid has my cell number so call me when you'd like me to bring him over," JJ seemed happily pleased when she walked away with Emily.

Reid didn't look pleased at all. He drove him and Natalie home, telling her he'd get her car tomorrow.

Natalie noticed his sullen mood immediately but didn't say anything till they were in the car. "What's wrong, Spencer?"

"Absolutely nothing at all."

Her face took on a hurt look. "Please don't lie to me."

He sighed. "Can we talk about it later? I'm trying to concentrate on driving." Natalie was silent, keeping her eyes out the window. She was out of the car and on the way to his apartment before he turned the engine off. "Damnit," he muttered.

"Nat?" She left the apartment door open and he closed and locked it.

"You don't wanna talk about it, its fine," she emerged from the bedroom, already in her pajamas. "I just wanna go to sleep."

"Natalie, I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said before she turned back towards the bedroom. "I'm just stressed out."

She crossed the living room to stand in front of him. "I know that baby," she said softly. She ran a hand down his cheek and he leaned into her palm. "I'm sorry. I love your team," she added. "They're all so sweet."

His sullen mood came back. "Yeah." He moved away from her, throwing his bag on the couch.

"Are you upset because they like me? Or because I like them?" She chewed on one of her fingernails, a habit she picked up since she quit smoking.

To her surprise, his expression was slightly mad. "Of course not! I want my friends to like you. They've all been absolutely dying to meet you!"

"Then…" she was confused.

Reid wrapped her in his arms. "Natalie…I know that you've wanted to meet them. I know that your birthday is in two days. Garcia gave me the idea before I left to throw you a surprise party and have you all meet them but she ruined that. I'm all out of ideas, babe," he sighed.

To his surprise now, she giggled.

"What?" He demanded.

"I don't want anything for my birthday, Spencer," she pecked his cheek. "All I want is for you to spend the entire day with me, here, not out doing something totally special and expensive,"

Reid sighed. "I still want to get you something,"

"Hmm," Natalie thought about it for a second. "Did you know that I've always wanted a dog?"

Spencer swallowed hard. "A dog?"

Natalie nodded furiously. "Yep! I told Pen and she called the landlord and he said dogs are okay and I've always wanted a pug puppy but not quite a puppy cause I don't wanna house break him and…"

"Okay, Nat, okay," Spencer laughed. "I'll see if I can get you a puppy."

"Oh, look, now you've gone and ruined my surprise. Oh well. I still love you!"

"I love you too," Reid said yawning.

"Time for bed?"

"Yes, time for bed, silly girl."

"Hey! Nuhhuh! That's one of Derek's nicknames for Pen! I'm gonna tell her!"


End file.
